Prank Call And New Girl
by GottaLoveTheRain
Summary: Annabeth prank calls Percy for a dare. What will happen? Annabeth will be a new girl at Goode and will meet someone special and make many new friends.What will happen at this new school? What will Annabeth think of Percy and the school?R&R I dont own PJO
1. The Sleep Over

Annabeth's POV

Hey, my name is Annabeth Chase. Right now I am in my best friend's, Thalia's, room with 8 of her friends from Goode High where I have to go to school this year instead of being homeschooled by my step mother. I am at Thalia's house become friends with these girls so I know somebody before I start attending this Monday.

The girls names are Piper, Selena, Clarrise, Rachel, Bianca, Hazel, Manda (just had to add myself…sorry if your mad but….oh well ), and Reyna. They are very funny and sweet. Piper has choppy hazelnut hair with braids, tan skin, and beautiful eyes that seemed to change color when you look at them. Selena, her sister, are nothing alike. Selena has long silk black hair and midnight blue eyes (sorry forgot what color her eyes were.). Selena loves make up while Piper despises it. Clarrise is buff, she has dark brown kinda frizzy hair and light brown eyes. Rachel has red frizzy, curly hair and light green eyes. Bianca had dark brownish-blackish hair, tan skin, and light brown eyes. Hazel had light brown curly hair, dark tan skin, and golden eyes. Manda or Amanda had dirty blonde, choppy hair, lightly tanned skin, and blue-green eyes with golden yellow specs. Reyna had dark brown mid-length hair, lightly colored brown eyes, and tan skin. Thalia had spikey, choppy black hair with an electric blue streak, pale toned skin, a splash of freckles across her nose, and beautiful electric blue eyes.

(What is happening now.)

We sat around in a circle on the floor with tons of blankets and pillows trying to come up with what to do. Then suddenly Thalia pipes up with an evil glint in her eye. "Lets play a little bit of truth or dare." Everyone nodded on agreement waiting for Thalia to start.

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answered bravely.

"I dare you to go knock on Jason's door, bring him in here, kiss him for 5 seconds then kick him out." Thalia said evily knowing Piper had a crush on Jason, she had told me that she had a crush on Thalia's brother earlier. Piper brought a confused Jason into the room.

"Can I at least explain myself?" piper asked Thalia.

"Fine," she said giving an exasperated sigh.

"O.K. um….Jason your sister gave me a dare to kiss you for 5 seconds so I'm sorry because I know this is awkward and I'm probably a terrible kisser and-" but before Piper could finish Jason lifted up her chin and kissed her full on the mouth. Selena giggled at her sister and Jason. This soon became a make out session which Thalia broke up while making noises like she was throwing up. She then kicked Jason out of her room herself. Piper sat down blushing madly.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

She thought for a while then got an evil look in her eyes. "I dare you to call this boy named Percy that is like Thalia's older brother and prank call him using whatever script I tell you to use, yes we have a script for prank calls don't judge." And with that she set off to find the perfect script for me to prank call with.

**So…..I will try to update soon PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R! thanx for reading.**

**-Manda**


	2. The Prank Call

**HEY! Hey guys so…thank you: WisdomGoddessAthenae, golfergurl332, cupcakeluver111, and Myth..**

**Plz R&R! thanx**

Annabeth POV

The phone was ringing and ringing and ringing and ringing then finally I heard it being picked up. "Hello?" said a low, sleepy voice.

"Hi!" I said in the most girlish voice I could.

"Um…..who is this?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell my name is Bailey!"

"O.K.? Um…..how do you have this number?"

"Oh actually me and my sister just dialed a random number. *giggle* So…..my sister's name is Lilly. Say hey Lilly!"

"Heeeyyyyy!" said Thalia.

"O.K. um…why did you call?"

"I don't know. I guess we just wanted to." I said giggling.

"So…what's your name?" asked Thalia.

"Percy," he replied shortly.

"Oh…I like that name." I said giggling like crazy.

"Um…thanks? I guess."

"Hey….do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um….no. Just broke up but we're still friends."

"Ooooohhhhhh! So are you good looking?" said Thalia.

"Um…I guess?"

" Let's play 20 questions!"

"O.k."

"So Percy, what color hair do you have?"

"Black." He said and we awed. "What is your favorite animal?"

"Owl"

"Eagle"

"What is your favorite thing to do?" Thalia asked

"Swim"

"Draw buildings."

"Where do you want to live?"

"Beach."

"I don't know"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Grey"

"Black and Blue"

"What do you like in a girl?" Thalia said going off script. I looked at her like she was crazy then she gave me a mischievous grin.

"Um….smart, funny, hot , sweet, but also kinda sarcastic and snarky. I guess but I don't really know I guess it depends on the girl."

"Bailey would totally be an awesome match for you and if she doesn't want you then I call you!"

"NO! He is ssssooooo mine."

"no!'

"yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES! I call dibbs!"

"Ugh! Fine you get dibbs on Percy!"

"Um…O.K.?" said Percy probably feeling awkward.

"So Perce why did you and Rach break up?"

"Wait hoe did you-" he started, "Wait Thalia is that you?"

"Yeah. It's. Me." She said through laughter.

"Oh my gosh then who is 'Bailey'?"

"Hey my name is actually Annabeth sorry but this was a dare."

"Oh its cool you don't go to Goode do you? And also I know the rest of you girls are there so hey!"

"Hey!" they all yelled back.

"No I do not go to Goode yet but on Monday I am."

"Oh well cool can't wait to meet the girl that called dibbs on me. Bye!"

"What? Wait no-" but he had already hung up I could feel my face heating up. While all the other girls sat there cracking up.

**R&R! Plz! Thanx for reading! **

**-Manda**


	3. When They Run Into Each Other Literally!

**Hey thank you for your reviews! Thank you: golfergurl332, 6l4v4a is me, TroublesomeAlex, MoonSurfer3343,** **Sapphire-Zebra, percabethwillprevail, and WeirdButCool! PLZ R&R! **

**Love ya'll (:**

**Annabeth POV**

I was waiting outside my house for Thalia to pick me up for school. I was wearing short jean shorts, a grey hoodie with a white tank top with an owl printed on it under it, and lavender low top converse. I stood there shuffling my feet. Thalia is late and if she doesn't hurry up I'm going to be late for school. After 2 minutes of waiting I decided to just walk to school. I was walking and thinking then I heard a car pulling up beside me. I turned my head to see the window to the car roll down. "Hey Annie!" said Jason with a smile.

"Hey Jase, AND DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" I said .

"Sorry," he simply said opening the car door for me to hop in.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. We rode to school starting up a little chit chat. We pulled up to the school and I saw the girls with a few boys I didn't know. Jason and I walked over to the group. "Hey guys!" I said.

They turned to me and said there hellos. Selena spoke up to introduce everybody. "This is Grover Underwood, Juniper's boyfriend." She pointed to a boy with curly black hair and a little scruff on his chin. "This is Charlie but everyone calls him Beckendorf, and he is my boyfriend." She said pointing to a tall muscular guy that had a dark tan and dark brown short hair. "Chris, Clarisse boyfriend." She pointed to a boy with dark hair, skin, and eyes. "You know Malcom since he is your older brother." She said pointing to my older brother. "This is Frank," she said pointing to a boy who was very tall and buff with pale skin and dark brown eyes. "Leo," she said pointing to a boy with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes with orange specs in them. "Will," she pointed to a boy with pale yellowish-green eyes and pale blonde hair. "Blake," (had to add a boy for Manda :P) she pointed to a boy with dirty blonde hair, a splash of freckles over his nose, and pale blue eyes. "Nico," she said shoving her finger at a boy who looked emo. He had black shaggy hair, really dark almost black brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and all black clothes. "And you'll meet PPeerrrccccyyyy later when he and Thalia get here." She said in a sing song voice giving me a wink which made me blush madly. Then the bell rang so we all got up and went to home room.

I was walking to home room late since I had to get my schedule and locker number. I was looking down at my schedule to see where I was supposed to go and was about to round the corner when I ran into a brick wall. I was on the floor and looked up to see I had not run into a brick wall but a boy who was now lying on top of me. I looked into beautiful, hypnotizing sea green eyes and he was looking into my stormy grey eyes. "Um…I'm ssorry I ddidn't mean to knock you down." He stuttered as he started to get off of me.

"Um..it's O.K." I said as I took his hand to help me up.

"By the way I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." He said sticking out his hand. I shook it then I remembered the boy's name that I prank called was named Percy.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." I said hoping he wouldn't catch on, but of course he did.

"So you're the one that called dibbs?" he asked making me blush madly.

"Yeah um…yeah." I said starting to feel awkward.

He chuckled. "Hey, it's cool Thalia was probably just trying to hook me up me and Rachel have been off and on for a while so we finally just broke it off."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"If it makes you feel better I don't mind at all that you have dibbs." He said making me blush even more. "Anyway let me see your schedule." He looke dover my schedule then said, "Well we have every class together so it looks like you're stuck with me." He replied giving me a dazzling smile that made me giggle.

"Well let's go before we're late," he said grabbing my had which made me feel butterflies in my stomach. I was dragged off to my home room by a boy with shaggy black, tan skin, a very muscular build, and beautiful sea green eyes. So to make it shorter he was freaking HOT!

**Hope you like **

**R&R! thanx**

**-Manda **


	4. School

Percy POV

All my classes were with Annabeth it was fantastic. Right now it was lunch and after that we had free period. I was leading Annabeth to the lunch room because I had been the one showing her around all day. We finally arrived at the cafeteria and went to our table to find the rest of the gang there. "Hey," Annabeth and I said. They replied with a chorus of 'heys' back. We sat down and didn't notice something until Thalia spoke up.

"Um….so are ya'll two a thing or what?" Thalia asked pointing at our hands.

"What? NO!" we both screamed at the same time. The whole table burst out laughing. The rest of lunch we just talked and chatted and we all decided we would hook up at the mall at 4. Tomorrow for some reason we had off so we all decided to ask our parents if after the mall we could all go to Thalia's house since she had a huge house and her mom was out of town this week. After lunch was my free period with Annabeth and I was going to take her to the pool.

When we got to the pool I asked, "Do you have a swim suit?"

"Um…no." she replied.

"O.K. do you know your gym locker number and combo?"

"Yeah?"

"O.K. there will be a bathing suit in there because the school wanted all of the girls to have appropriate bathing suites for gym."

"Oh O.k." She replied and with that she ran off to the girls changing room and I went off to the boys.

I was in the pool doing some laps when I heard Annabeth say,"Wow, you're really fast."

"Thanks I am swim captain." I replied swimming over to her where she was in a one piece blue bathing suite dangling her feet in the pool. "Come on get in." I insisted.

"No thanks."

"Why not?" I whinnied like a 3 year old.

"Because I can't swim very well."

"I could teach you." She sat there and thought for a minute.

She finally replied,"O.K. fine."

"Yay!" I cheered which made her laugh as she lowered herself into the pool.

"So…how would you like to teach me to swim because I only swim under water."

"Well then we will have to teach to swim on top of the water." I said as I swam over to her. I went behind her and put my arms around her and held her hands. I started showing her the swimming motion and then I felt a shock not a bad shock but a good shock. I started feeling butterflies in my stomach. Then I remembered we only had a little bit of time to take showers and get ready. We both rushed out of the pool to dry off, take showers, and get ready.

The rest of the day went by slowly and was very boring except when I would talk to Annabeth and some of my friends of course. School was finally out And I was rushing because I told Annabeth I would drive her home and then I was going to pick her up to go to the mall. I found Annabeth at her locker waiting.

"Hey!" She greeted me.

"Hey," I replied giving her a smile. I grabbed her hand leading her to my mustang gt. I know what you're thinking he is probably a spoiled rich kid but that's not it at all my dad who left me when I was really young, yeah he thought he could buy my love back not that I'm complaining that I got a car. When Annabeth saw the car she gasped and ran to it and jumped up and down. "This is like my dream car!" she shouted I laughed and opened the mustang's green door for her. The whole ride home we just chatted about our favorite things. We actually had a lot in common. We finally arrived at her house and she told me to pick her up at 3:40. Then I drove home.

**Hey guys thank you soooooo much for the reviews and favorite author and story and the alerts!**

**Plz tell me what you think R&R! love ya'll**

**-Manda**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! I'm ssoooo sorry ! I didn't mean to not update I have question would ya'll like Annabeth or Percy to have a special talent? PLZ R&R and tell me wht you think and if they should hav a special talent! thx**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy dropped me off at my house and drove away. I walked up the steps to my house and opened the door. I closed the door behind me and dropped my book bag on the floor to get an apple to snack on while doing my homework. As I walked into the kitchen I saw my step mother sitting there with a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Very cute new boyfriend you got there." She replied playfully.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Suuurrrreee," she said a smile playing along her lips.

"Ugh! Whatever. I'm going to do homework." I said rolling my eyes. Me and my step mom got along really well now. I guess something just clicked.

"O.K."

"Oh and can I go to the mall with some friends?"

"Sure just don't stay out to late."

"O.K., thanks." I replied with a smile giving her a small hug and heading up stairs to my room.

I did my homework and decided to take a shower. I showered and let the cool water run down me cooling me off. I jumped out of the shower drying off. I let my hair air dry and my princess curls falling down my back. I put on a dark grey tank-top with a cute black leather jacket over it with light denim shorts that were frayed at the bottom. I put my black converse on and went to the bathroom to brush through my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before I headed down stairs to wait for Percy to show. Moments later I heard the bell ring. I jumped up to get. I opened the door and saw Percy standing there in faded black converse, a white V neck under a black and blue button down shirt that was unbuttoned, khaki shorts that went a little past his knees, his hair tussled, and his eyes shining.

"Hey," I said giving my best smile.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah just let me tell my parents I'm leaving you can come in right now if you want."

"Sure," he replied giving me a dazzling smile.

He stepped into the house and followed me to my parents who were in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad?" I said.

"Yes sweetie?" my mom asked as she turned around my father following her motions.

"I'm going to the mall now, O.K.?" I said trying my best to get out of her before my father did something to embarrass me.

"And who is this?" My dad asked.

"This is Percy he is one of Thalia's good friends and he offered to drive me to the mall with him to meet Thals and some other friends." I said all in one breath.

"Oh O.K. Be home by 11 O.K.?" my dad said.

"Of course," I said.

"You will make sure to bring her home safely won't you, Percy?"

"Of course, sir." And with that we left the house and got into his car.

"You look nice." He said.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I smirked.

He smiled at me and with that me drove to the mall.

**Sorry for short chapter promise more next time **

**IF YOU HAVENT READ THE 1****ST**** MESSAGE PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ READ IT! ANSWER THE QUESTION IN IT PLZ! THANX FOR READING! R&R!**


	6. The Ride There

**HEY! Sorry I took so long had to think and sing :P lol the singing was just for me anyway here is the chapter and sooooo wht ya'll put for talents im using singing and their talents tht they usually have in the stories. Sooo yea right now im thinking of wht songs to do while writing sooo yea anyway. NEED SONGS TO USE IF UR SONG FITS INTO WHT IS HAPPENING THEN I WILL USE IT PLZ GIVE ME SOME THANX! **

Annabeth POV

We were in the car sitting there in a comfortable silence and then Percy decided to turn on the radio and a song had just started and it was…."Jason Derulo - It Girl". I loved this song is was very fun to listen to then Percy started to sing it and he sounded like an angel.

**(Jason Derulo - It Girl (Corey Gray Acoustic Cover) look thisw up on youtube this is what I think Percy would sound like!)**

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

_Just tryna find ya_

_I've been like a maniac insomniac,_

_5 steps behind ya_

_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit_

_Check please..._

_Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams_

_Much more than a Grammy award,_

_That's how much you mean to me_

_[Chorus:]_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl,_

_This is it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long,_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_Let me play it loud_

_You can't help but turn them heads_

_Knockin' them dead_

_Dropping like flies around you_

_If I get your body close not letting go_

_Hoping you're about to_

_Tell them other guys they can lose your number_

_You're done!_

_They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!_

_Like a TV show playing reruns_

_Every chance I get,_

_I'm a turn you on_

_[Chorus:]_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all-night-long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_Let me play it loud_

_[Bridge:]_

_Can't seem to stop you from... running, running_

_Through my, through my mind, mind_

_Just keep it coming, coming_

_Til' I make you mine, mine_

_You've got that something, something_

_I wanna be with girl_

_You're my greatest hit girl_

_Just say this is it girl..._

_Hey baby..._

_Don't you know you're my it girl_

_[Chorus:]_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl,_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like..._

_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me hear you singing like..._

_Oh oh oh oh [x2]_

_Everybody in the crowd_

_Let me hear you singing like_

_This is it girl._

Then it ended and I stared at him. "Sorry," he started " I know I'm not very good I just really enjoy singing." He looked embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me you are AMAZING!"

"Thanks," he replied with a smile.

"I wish I could sing as good as you," I said.

"Oh yeah? I dare you to sing the next song that comes on the radio."

"No way."

"Why are you chicken?"

"What no way. But since you called me chicken and dared me fine." I replied sticking my tongue out at him like a five year old. He chuckled in reply. And then the song that came on was "Rumor Has It by Adel"

**(Look this up if you want to know what I think Annabeth sounds like Adele "Rumour Has It" ~ cover by Sabrina & Fin Henderson)**

_She, she ain't real,_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

_She is a stranger,_

_You and I have history,_

_Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all,_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_She made a fool out of you,_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

_She made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core,_

_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_She, is half your age,_

_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,_

_I heard you've been missing me,_

_You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,_

_Like when we creep out and she ain't around,_

_Haven't you heard the rumours?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_All of these words whispered in my ear,_

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_

_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,_

_People say crazy things,_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,_

_Just 'cause you heard it,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for._

"Wow," he said.

"Um.. thanks I guess?"

"No I mean you were great, better then amazing!"

I blushed and looked down at my lap. "Thanks," I mumbled a smile pulling at the sides of my mouth.

"You're welcome and we are here." He said pulling into a parking space. We got out and headed into the mall.

**SORRY! I didn't mean to make it sooooo short ill try to update real soon Thanx for reading and again PZ GIVE ME SOME SONG IDEAS OR JUST I DEAS FOR THE STORY THAT YOU MIGHT WANT PUT IN LIKE IF YOU WANT SOME OTHER COUPLES OR SOMETHING R&R PLZ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**My "lil sis" wanted me to continue this story so here it is lol XP**

**Hope you like it plz R&R!**

**~A-Lister~**

Annabeth's POV

We got out of the car and headed into the mall it didnt take long for us to find the others all gathered at a large table in the food court. Once we sat down Thalia spoke up.

"Who is up for a game of truth or dare since everyone is here now?" She asked with a devilous grin. Everyone nodded in agreement and so the game began...

"Hazel, Truth or Dare." Thals asked.

"Truth."

"Do you like Frank?"

"Ummm uh y-yeah." She said looking down at her lap blushing. While Frank sat wide eyes beside her.

"Nico, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh I'm no wimp."

"Hmmmm... I dare you to hold hands with Thals till your next turn." His eyes widened a little.

"Fine." He replied grabbing Thals hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Grover, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How many girls did you date before Juniper?"

"Ohh ummmm uhh about mybe umm 12." He said looking down at his lap.

"Chris, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Go to the middle of this food court and scream 'Eat More Chicken You Are Then Awesome!'"

After Chris did that and got many strange looks he sat back down. "O.K. Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit in Percy's lap for the rest of the game unless a dare makes you get up." I stared at him wide eyes as if he were a mental patient but I did it anyway. WHen I sat down in Percy's lap I could feel his very nice six pack agianst my back just like when we were at the school pool and he was teaching me how to swim.

"Thalia, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare duhh you should know that!"

"I just wanted to give you a choice before I took my revenge on you." I said with an evil smirk as her eyes went wide. "I dare you to sit in Nico's lap and kiss him for at least a minute."

Nico's mouth dropped open and Thalia's eyes went wider if possible. She gave me her signature glare and went over to Nico and decided she would sit side ways on his lap since it had no arms. She didn't make a move to do the dare so Nico decided he would start it. She wouldn't kiss back at first but then she broke and wrapped her arms around his neck her hands going to his choppy, messy black hair. His arms wrapped around her waist. THey decided they would kiss for much longer then a minute so finally Clarrise seperated them from having no patience. Thalia decided she would stay on Nico's lap _I knew she liked him!_ and she decided she would take her revenge on me by daring Percy.

"Percy, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." She walked over and whispered into his ear so I couldn't hear it. After a few more dares and truths it was time to go so me and Percy headed to his car so he could drive me home.

**Hope you liked! :) hope my "lil sis" likes :) thanks fore reading I love you all! :)**

**R&R perty plz?**

**~A-Lister~**


	8. PERCY'S DARE!

**Heyyy! So I gave my "lil sis" one choice of which story she wanted me to update today and she chose this one! lol who is ready to find out Percy's dare? lol haha Time for the story! Oh and one more thing...THANK YA FOR ALLLLLLLLLLL THE SUPPORT OF REVIEWS AND SUCH! I love u all!**

**~Manda~ **

**Annabeth's POV**

We rode home from the mall listening to the radio. Then the song _B-e-a-utiful By: Megan Nicole_ so I decided i would sing along.

_Verse 1_

_She read me the note he left on her bed_

_Snuck in her room right after she left_

_And put petals on the ground_

_Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall_

_I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love_

_And where is he now_

_Prechorus_

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat_

_Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing_

_And I've never been where they are_

_Chorus_

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wanna be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Verse 2_

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game_

_In the front row screamin out his name_

_As he turns to her and smiles_

_Every where I look people holding hands_

_When am I gonna get my chance at love_

_My chance at love_

_Prechorus 2_

_Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting_

_Try to pretend but it's not working_

_I just wanna be where they are_

_Chorus_

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wanna be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Bridge_

_My heart is waiting for your love_

_My hand is waiting for your touch_

_My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

_Chorus_

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wanna be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Beautiful, Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

**(We are going to pretend she sounds like megan nicole! Cuz I cant find a cover i think would b like annabeth!)**

Percy looked over at me and smiled. "Amazing agian, Miss Chase." he said jokingly.

"Well thank you very much, Mr. Jackson." He just looked over at me and smiled but I saw a little bit of worry in his eyes. I wonder why? Oh well it's probably nothing. We continued or drive home listening to the music and singing along. We finally ended up in front of my house. We both got out of the car and walked to my front door. We stopped when we reached my front door. He turned towards me and I followed suite. It looked like he was trying to think of the right thing to say.

"So did you have a good time?" he finally asked.

"Yeah it was really fun!" I replied.

"Good! I'm glad you had a good time!" I just smiled at him and let out a little giggle. "So umm I'm sorry this was a dare."

"what are you talking about?"

"This agian I'm really really really sorry..." Then he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. My eyes went wide and then fluttered close and my first instinct was to kiss back so I did. My arms wrapping around his neck. His arms wound there way around my waiste. I was now leaning backwards with him supporting me but then I remembered something. This was all a dare he didn't mean it. My first kiss was a dare. A DARE!

Since I had now come back to my senses I pulled away. "Good night, Percy." I said then opened the door and slammed it closed. My dad and step mother were sitting there. They must have seen us kissing. "I dont wanna talk about it right now, ok?" Before they could even answer I ran up stairs to my room. I changed into my pjs and climbed into my bed. And then for some reason I just started crying so that night I cried myself to sleep. THinking of how much I loved the feeling of kissing him but it was all just a dare for him he didn't mean it. and so I fell asleep that night with tear streaks down my cheeks and sniffling.

**Soooooooo did you like it? I hope my "lil sis" loved it! Thank ya for reading! Plz R&R! I love you!**

**~Manda~**

**P.S. Ur amazing if you review and I love you more if u review! ^.^**


	9. Chappy 9!

**Hello amazing, wonderful, beautiful/handsom ppl! Everyone who reviewed... your AWESOME! Lol sorry for such slow updating and such I'm busy with work and i redid my room! ^.^ And I restart school soon uh oh O.O lol haha. Anyway I wanna say love you to Kota, Liz, B, Tay, John, and allllll my other best friends! You are all amazing and help me through the rough and tough so thx and hope you like :P**

**Love,**

**~A **

**Chappy 9! 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up but didnt move i didnt feel like moving or doing anything. I'm just gonna lay here and think about what happened last night. I can't believe I kissed him back for one thing and the other my freaking FIRST KISS WAS A DARE! I burry my face into my pillow and groan. I lazily got up and walked over to my dresser and looked at my phone which I had put on silent so no one woke me up. When I looked at my eyes widened the slightest bit. I had 20 missed calls from just Percy and he had sent me who knows how many messages. Thals had called me twice also and some of the other girls had called too.

I put my phone down and walked into my bathroom and decided I would clear my head with a hot shower which would also wake me up. I shed my clothes turned the shower on and got in.

The shower did help. I felt fresh now. _Hmm stay in Pjs or get ready?_ I pondered. I decided to get ready. I first looked at my phone and looked at the temp. for today and man was it going to be HOT! I decided I would wear something that would make me even hotter. I went to my closet and tried to figure out what to wear. I decided on a light grey crop tee that had a little white dinosaur on it and said_ Rawr means I 3 You in dino ;)_ and dark, fading denim shorts that stopped a little bit above mid-thigh. You must be thinking 'Omg what happened to our Annabeth she is wearing something that some might call slutty'. Well again it is very HOT and I am wearing a bikini under this cause I might go to Thal's house to swim. The bikini is a dark grey and has a little black animated owl on the top. I slipped on my black converse. Put my silver/blue aviator sunglasses; grabbed my phone and headed down stairs.

"Hey honey," my father greeted me.

"Hi sweetie," my step-mum said giving me a smile and a kiss on the top of my head when I sat down. I slid my aviators to the top of my head and ate the pancakes she had made me.

"Is it alright if I go to Thals' to go swimming and maybe spend the night?" I asked while eating.

"Don't you have school tommorow though?" My dad asked.

"Yeah but I could just go with her and Jason."

"O.k. sure but only this once because I'm in a good mood."

"Thanks Daddy!" I said as I kissed his cheek on my way to wash my dish off. As I washed it I called Thals.

(**Thals= bold.** _Annabeth= italics_)

**Hello?**

_Hey Thals_

**Oh hey Annie!**

_Don't call me that! And is it alright if i spend the night tonight?_

**Rawr and yeah the parents arent back so yeah bring your swim suite and change of clothes for school.**

_O.k. thanks Thals. I'll see you soon!_

**K byeee Annie!**

Before I could scream at her for calling me that she hung up. I headed to my room to pack.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~Epic time lapse to Thals house!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I had already put everything I brought up in her room. Irhg tnow we were in her theater room talking while watching _MIB 3_.

"Sooo what happened with Percy?" she asked abruptly.

"Ask him."

"Noooooo I'm asking you!"

"Nothing happened then if your asking me."

"Ugh! Come on Annie! I know he kissed you! Why did you freak?!"

"Because he didnt mean it! And my first kiss was a DARE! He didn't mean it at all! And the worst thing is at first I thought he meant it so I kissed him back and then I came to my senses!" I screamed then burried my face into the couch and groaned/screamed.

We talked for a little longer then the bell rang, Thals said it was the girls and she would get it the girls all piled it the theater room with smiles and I smiled back. Then the door bell rang again I sat there until it rang again meaning Thals wasn't getting it. So I got up to get it. I stormed to the door then put a smile on before opening it. "Hello?" I said answering the door. And of course with my luck guess who it is! If you guessed Percy good job your smart if you guessed the pizza guy... wow just wow you're stupid I'm sorry but you are. **(A/N: no offence just something a snarky aAnnabeth would say ;D) **

"Umm.. Hey," He said lamely. I was just about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and said, "Annabeth wait I REALLY need to talk to you." He said pulling me outside with him and closing the door.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna talk, Annabeth. Why did you run away last night?"

"Because my frist kiss was a DARE! And you didn't even mean it!" I screamed while glaring at him.

He didn't say anything for a minute then put on a cocky grin. "Well we can fix that problem and the second thing you said isn't at all true."

"What do you mean?!"

"Well one I did mean it just gave me an excuse to kiss you." He said giving me a flirty smile, "Two this kissright now can count as the dare instead." And before I could respond he kissed me... again!

I didn't kiss back at first out of anger but then I couldn't help it. I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the ends of his hair. His strong arms wrapped around my waist. Then we heard some one clear their throat.

**HEY!... AGAIN! lol hahah so hope you liked! I tried my best plz R&R this would b longer but ima play MW3 with my lil bro byby y'all! LoVe you! again hope you like any suggestions? tell me! :)) byee**

**Rawr,**

**~A**


End file.
